Certain insect and acarid pests are harmful and cause enormous losses annually and animal health. It is an object of this invention to provide substituted acid amide, N-arylhydrazone compounds (amidrazones) which are effective agents for the control of pestiferous insects and acarina.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for the protection of important agronomic crops from the harmful and damaging effects caused by insect and acarid pests.
It is a further object of this invention to provide insecticidal and acaricidal compositions.